


The Kraken Prince and His Horny Husband

by theonsfavouritetoy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Consentacles, Established Relationship, Jon Snow and Caves, M/M, Romance, Tentacles, Wedding Night, fluff and smut and sap and crack, gross overuse of italics, horny kraken prince au, smutty fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: After all they've gone through until finally getting their Happy End, Jon wants to have a proper wedding night with his newlywed husband - and he's not willing to wait until Theon is turned human for good.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39





	The Kraken Prince and His Horny Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! 
> 
> Can you fucking believe it... I wrote a tentacle fic. An actual tentacle fic!!! Those of you who have read The Horny Kraken Prince - I said I would and I did! And I'm running true to form, it got more cracky/sappy than steamy lol  
> Anyway!! I hope some of you do like this!

“Are you telling me where we’re going now?” 

Jon leans over the edge of the boat he’s sitting in, peering at Theon in the water. He’s grinning, looking for all the world like he does that every day, pulling boats containing his husband around with ease. It’s been two weeks since their reunion on the beach, two necessary weeks for Theon to get his strength back, no matter how much he had groused that he’s perfectly fine and could they please just do it? Jon smiles to himself. It hadn’t been easy, so much time apart when their whole life together had been right in front of them, lonely nights and too brief hours spent at the beach every day. But it’s been worth it. 

“Just a little way further,” Theon says before turning around and throwing himself into pulling the boat faster through the waves. 

Jon watches him, the muscles in his back working, the strong movements of the tentacles slicing through the water… it makes him shiver, this display of strength in his newlywed husband, the otherness of him, his form. A god of the sea, a creature from legend… and yet he’s just Theon, Jon’s love, the one he’s been waiting for for so long. He’d want him in any form, but Jon can’t deny being… _intrigued._ Tonight he’ll have Theon the God, and for the rest of their lives… Jon’s smile widens, his chest tightening with love. For the rest of their lives he’ll have Theon. 

“There,” Theon says, pointing towards a dark opening in the rocks lining the coast on this stretch of the country. 

The boat glides into a narrow passage and for a moment it gets so dark Jon can’t see a single thing, can only hear the soft splashing of water and the beating of his own heart. It only takes a minute or two, but to Jon it feels like an eternity until he sees a shimmer of light ahead and they finally come into a small cave. The rocks in here form a natural pool, the air is warm and humid, and from a hole in the ceiling enough light trickles into the cave to be able to see. Jon looks around, starting when the boat softly bumps against the edge of the rock. 

“Theon?” 

A splashing sound comes from Jon’s right. 

“Climb onto the rocks, it’s – I’ll tie up the boat.” 

Jon does as he’s told, taking a step away from the boat and the water, placing his palm against the walls of the cave. The rock is warm, damp, faintly pulsing under his hand, almost like a living thing, familiar in a strange way.

“What is this?” he asks, his voice echoing in the small space. 

“A mother’s cave,” comes Theon’s voice from somewhere in the water. “There are several of them all over the coast. Our kind – the women use them for when they give birth.” 

“Oh,” Jon breathes, fascinated. The feeling of familiarity and comfort only grows, now that he knows this. 

“I wanted some special place for our – for you. For this night.” Theon’s voice sounds strange, almost as if he’s nervous. “I’ll be with you in a moment, alright?” 

“Take your time.” 

Jon looks up, towards the opening in the ceiling. It’s a cloudless night, and at some point the moon will shine directly into the cave. He starts to undo the knots of his tunic, dragging it over his head and letting it fall to the ground before starting on his trousers, stepping out of them. The air is warm enough that Jon doesn’t shiver when he’s finally naked. Behind him Theon is still splashing about, making random, nonsensical remarks. 

“...funny ceremony, wasn’t it? Wex looked so cute with his little bowtie. I bet that’s something your priest doesn’t see everyday, a crab as the best man. But then he probably doesn’t see grooms like me everyday either, so.” 

“Theon.” Jon smiles, turning around and taking a step towards the edge of the water. “Shut up and come here.” 

For a moment it’s completely silent, then suddenly the water ripples and Theon’s head surfaces right in front of Jon. He’s quiet, his eyes wide and glittering, dark mother-of-pearl in the dim light of the cave. His expression is almost dumbstruck, and Jon smiles at the awe in his gaze. 

“Seven bloody seas,” Theon murmurs, gliding closer. “You look – holy mackerel.” 

“I hope this means something good,” Jon mutters, blushing as he carefully lowers himself to the ground, legs dipping into the water. 

“Very good.” Theon’s hands touch Jon’s feet underwater, slowly gliding up his calves and to his thighs, leaving cool water droplets and goosebumps in their wake. “You’re so – you’re beautiful.” 

He leans closer, letting his mouth follow the path of his hands, placing dozens of soft, tickling kisses along Jon’s legs. Jon tilts his head back, hand threading into Theon’s hair, wrapping wet strands around his fingers. He’s already hard, and when Theon’s warm breath ghosts over his dick Jon sighs softly. 

“Can I…?” 

“Anything you want.” Jon strokes his thumb over Theon’s forehead, smiling at his anxious face. “I’m all yours.” 

“I just thought…” Theon tilts his head to the side, eyeing Jon’s dick with a small frown. “Those things can go off terribly fast and I don’t want this to be over in mere minutes.” 

“Ah.” Jon chuckles, the laugh ending on a gasp when Theon gently draws one finger along the length of Jon’s dick. “Why don’t I take care of it first and then we’ll take our time with the – the main event?” 

“Smart human,” Theon mutters, a fleeting grin ghosting over his face before the frown is back. “But can _I_ be the one to – you know – to take care of it?” 

Jon can only nod, and then he cries out when Theon bends forward, taking Jon into his mouth with no further ado. It feels incredible, the warmth, the wetness of Theon’s mouth, the feeling of his tongue pressing against the underside of Jon’s dick as he moves his head, a maddening up-and-down glide that turns Jon’s bones to water. 

An odd sensation filters through the delicious haze, and Jon gasps when something firm touches his ankle, then the other, snaking around his calves and up to his thighs, but before Jon can say anything Theon surges forward, taking Jon down to the hilt and swallowing around his prick, and with a stifled moan Jon tightens his grip on Theon’s hair, his dick pulsing in Theon’s mouth. Theon shudders, trembles running through his whole body, hard enough Jon can feel it in the tentacles wrapped around his legs. 

“Oh wow!” 

Theon pulls off, breathing deeply. Jon slowly opens one eye, then the other, flushing hotly at the look on Theon’s face. His breath is still coming in fast, shallow puffs, his pupils are wide and almost pitch black… he’s looking at Jon as if he’s the most perfect thing in the world. 

“I never quite got why you humans would do that.” Theon slowly lifts himself up, leaning forward until his face is barely an inch away from Jon’s. “I loved doing that. Taste you like that…” 

He kisses Jon, his mouth faintly tasting of Jon himself. It’s incredibly arousing, and Jon moans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Theon’s shoulders, when suddenly he’s lifted from the rock as the tentacles wrap further up around his legs, one snaking around his waist and pulling Jon flush against Theon. It feels so strange, the strong, muscled limb pressing into Jon’s skin, and he shivers. 

“Are you alright?” Theon’s fingers wrap around Jon’s chin, tilting his face up. He looks worried. “Is the water too cold for you?” 

“It won’t be for long.” Jon smiles, a little jittery. “I’m just a little nervous, I think. I don’t – I’m not sure what to expect.” 

“Ah.” To Jon’s surprise, Theon smiles rather sheepishly. “If it’s any consolation… me neither. This is – I’ve never been with a human like this.” 

“Oh. I thought…” Jon bites his lip. “But surely – with your kind–” 

“There’s not much to it, really.” Theon shrugs, cheeks turning pink in the pale light. “I mean, obviously it’s nice, or else we wouldn’t do it. It’s more about the touches before the main event, I guess. Our arms – they get very sensitive when we’re mating. But the main event is a thing of seconds. Arm in, fertilize, arm out. I always avoided that. Didn’t want any offspring before I’m a hundred percent ready.” 

“Well, at least you don’t have to worry about that with me,” Jon says practically. “No matter where you – what you do.” 

He’s feeling hot again, restless. He’s nervous, aye, but the tentacle around his waist has made it all the way to his chest, and whenever it moves it feels like a thousand tiny kisses all over Jon’s skin. Taking a deep breath, Jon moves one hand between them, letting his fingers graze the length of the tentacle where it is wrapped around him, just below his nipples. Theon shudders. 

“So this… this feels good?” Jon asks, applying more pressure. 

The skin is smooth under his fingers, yet very different from human skin, and suddenly the tentacle twitches and Jon’s fingers are covered in something slippery, a clear liquid that makes the touches of the suction cups against Jon’s skin feel incredible. 

“Seven seas… feels amazing...” 

Theon’s eyes are even darker now, the darkest mother-of pearl. His hands come to lie on the small of Jon’s back, pulling him closer just as another tentacle creeps up Jon’s legs, sliding between his thighs. It grazes Jon’s dick and he gasps, surprised when he finds he’s hard again, aching, needing _something,_ something Jon can’t name, and with a sigh he buries his face in Theon’s shoulder.

“Jon.” Theon is trembling, his fingers digging into Jon’s skin. “You don’t have to – we can wait, you know? Do this the human way.” 

“I only know I want you,” Jon mumbles, a hot shiver running down his spine and between his legs, where the tentacle has gently wrapped around his dick. “I want you _now._ I want to feel you – I need you inside of me.” 

The last part is a whisper, and Jon is glad Theon can’t see his face in this moment. It must be glowing bright red; he’s starting to feel hot all over, not noticing the cool of the water anymore, and when two tentacles pull his legs apart the heat suddenly rises, like a furnace blazing in his stomach. Theon’s mouth comes down on Jon’s shoulder; he sucks the skin between his lips, harder than he’s ever done before and Jon’s head tilts back on its own accord; he gasps as another tentacle moves between his spread legs. 

“You have to tell me,” Theon murmurs, “if it’s too much or too – promise you tell me.” 

“I promise… oh!” 

Jon’s arms tighten around Theon’s neck as the tentacle slides along the crease of his behind, as dozens of little mouths suck at the tender skin, and despite the water Jon can feel it when it happens, the tentacle getting slippier, Theon quietly moaning against Jon’s skin, a breathy, electrifying sound that vibrates through Jon. Everything feels incredible: the tentacle wrapped around Jon’s chest, moving up and covering his nipples, caressing them as it snakes higher and slowly winds around his neck; the gentle suction around his dick; the strong limbs holding his legs apart as the tentacle between them pets over Jon’s entrance, searching, _finding–_

Jon’s mouth falls open on a wordless cry as he feels the tentacle dipping inside, just the tip, firm and soft at once, just a small taste before slipping out again. A shudder goes through Theon, and with a sudden, pained sound he pulls Jon close as the tentacle glides inside again, falling back only to return, a little deeper, again and again. It doesn’t hurt, this slow, inexorable breach, only feels intense, intimate, Theon moving inside him like this, and Jon bites his lip against the onslaught of emotion threatening to rip him away. 

“Seven seas, you feel – Jon, I–” 

At Theon’s whispered words Jon lifts his face, blindly searching for Theon’s mouth. 

“Please,” he whispers, his lips moving over Theon’s, “please, I want you.” 

For a moment nothing happens, and suddenly the tentacle moves inside once again, and this time it doesn’t stop. More and more, inch after inch, deeper and deeper, thicker, slippier, so _full,_ and Jon clings to Theon’s neck, panting, emitting a constant stream of choked noises he doesn’t know how to stop as the thickness in him grows, still gliding deeper until his whole being is reduced to this one feeling, strong muscles moving in him, pressing against a spot that makes everything a red hot haze. 

And then it stops. Deep inside of Jon, making his whole body tremble against Theon, against the tentacles holding him in place, wave after wave of pleasure washing over Jon, so full, so much, _so much_ – and suddenly it moves again, gliding out of him until Jon wants to scream, _no, don’t leave me empty like this, I need_ – the scream gets stuck in his throat as the tentacle pushes back in, not gentle, not slow, filling him up again and Jon’s eyes roll back in his head as it happens again, again, again. 

He feels his arms tightening around Theon’s neck, holding onto him, clinging, sobbing as the tentacle fucks into him, breathing through his open mouth, not getting enough air into his lungs, Theon’s moans ringing in Jon’s ears, his dick almost numb in the grip of another tentacle, touches, touches everywhere, all over him and inside him, deeper, again, _harder_ , and maybe he’s said it out loud, for the tentacle falls back only to return immediately, firm and thick and _so good_ , and Jon’s scream is muffled by the tentacle wrapped around his neck, the tip slipping into his mouth, his whole body spasming, the fullness inside him growing into the unbearable, too much, too good, _deeper, more, please, more –_ Jon’s vision goes white, his back arching as his senses drown in a never ending wave of pleasure.

~

He’s floating. There’s water around him but he doesn’t sink, held by a pair of arms securely wrapped around his waist, his head resting against warm skin. Soft lips touch the side of Jon’s face, a gentle hand tangles in his hair. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Theon sounds nervous, and Jon smiles, slowly lifting his head to look at him. 

“Heavy,” he says after a moment. “As if I’m filled with lead. Exhausted.” Jon tilts his head, placing a long, lazy kiss to Theon’s mouth. “I’ve never felt better.” 

“Oh, thank fuck.” Theon smiles, relieved and a little shaky. “I think you passed out there for a moment. Scared me to death.” 

“Hmmmm…” Jon lets himself sink back into Theon’s arms, shuddering pleasantly when a stray tentacle wraps around his leg, not suggestively, just a nice, familiar touch now. “M’glad we didn’t wait. Loved it. Did you…” 

“That was the best thing I ever experienced.” Theon lays his head on Jon’s, exhaling a shuddery breath. “I can’t wait to have you again, once I’m human.” 

“Being human is overrated.” Jon frowns when Theon gently coaxes him upright. “Can’t we stay for a little longer? Maybe… maybe we could do this again? In a bit?” 

“Really?” 

Theon raises an eyebrow, slinging a tentacle around Jon’s waist and easily lifting him out of the water and onto the rocks, steadying him when Jon’s legs threaten to give out beneath him. Out of the weightlessness of the water Jon finds it surprisingly hard to stay upright, his legs wobbly, his whole body weak with exhaustion. 

“Alright, maybe I’m a little tired,” Jon concedes grudgingly. “I didn’t know having sex would be so – what?” 

Theon’s smile has slipped; he’s looking Jon up and down with a look of growing horror on his face. 

“Seven seas…” Theon shakes his head. “I had no idea I was so – so forceful. It doesn’t hurt, does it?” 

“What should hurt? What is it?” Jon frowns, having no idea what Theon is talking about – until he looks down at his own body. “Oh dear gods.” 

He’s absolutely covered in bruises, dozens and dozens of tiny marks littering his chest, his stomach, even his soft, humble-looking dick – Jon looks back up, smiling involuntarily at the look on Theon’s face. 

“Nothing’s hurting,” Jon rushes to assure him. “I didn’t even – I hadn’t noticed anything while–”

“Guess we were both a little preoccupied,” Theon mutters, shaking his head in disbelief. “I’m – I’ll be right back.” 

“Don’t take too long.” Jon smiles as he goes to get his clothes, turning back with his trousers in hand – and lets them fall back to the ground when he sees the heap of fabric in Theon’s hands as he swims back to the edge of the water. “What’s that?” 

“Blankets. A pillow.” Theon shrugs, pushing everything onto the rocks. “Robb thought we might want to spend the night together here instead of being apart on our wedding day. I hope those are enough to get you comfortable.” 

“And you?” Jon gingerly lowers himself onto the nest of blankets, leaning forward and wrapping a hand around Theon’s neck, pulling him into a short kiss. “Where will you stay?” 

“By your side,” Theon says, and Jon smiles. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Still can't believe I'm actually posting this 🙈🙈🙈 I climbed my Everest, and the air up here is dangerously thin... Please, if you at all feel up to it, I'm in desperate need of comments on this fic. I'm scared... I feel like I want to put my phone into the freezer 😂 Dany over and out *beep*


End file.
